


Annabeth Discovers Percy's Secret Talents

by CoupDeGrace321



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeGrace321/pseuds/CoupDeGrace321
Summary: A little idea that came to mind: short and brief chapters about Annabeth discovering stuff about Percy she might have not known. Will be fun and light-hearted.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Guns

To say that Percy was awful with bows was an understatement.

...

Percy audibly growled in frustration as Annabeth watched him notch an arrow, her face contorting behind her fist as she tried not to laugh at how awkward he looked.

"This is stupid," Percy muttered in annoyance as his arrow sailed way above the red-and-white marked target. "Why is the string made like this?"

“Seaweed Brain, the string isn’t the problem,” Annabeth said, taking his bow, a cocky grin adorned on her face. “You just have to admit it ... you suck with a bow."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Alright, hotshot. Why don't you try it?"

"Oh you mean like this?" Annabeth asked before notching the arrow and firing. The arrow struck into the target, not a bullseye, but close enough.

"Show-off," Percy fake-coughed.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow challengingly as a response.

...

But when it came to guns though … that was a different story. Annabeth learned that when Percy took her to play paintball one time.

He was _amazing_.

To begin with, Percy was the captain of his team and having been a leader of a demigod army, he was already quite familiar with that role. Annabeth had been more than happy that she had been selected into his team.

It was quite a big paintball match, too. From what Annabeth had researched, paintball teams could consist as low of two players and as high as a whopping THOUSAND players. It just depended on how big the field they were playing.

Percy got some of high school friends and Annabeth on one team and they faced a rival school. 

  
“This is pretty cool,” Annabeth commented as she put on her gear. She was no stranger to putting on gear, since they pretty much did that at every Capture the Flag game.

  
“A little warning,” Percy started. “Don’t get hit. I mean sure, it’s gonna suck because that means you’re out of the game. But what matters more ... is that it's gonna hurt if you get hit."

“Nice to know."

Percy nodded. "But you know, you're you. You should be fine. Let's go meet our team."

"So, you guys all your friends from Goode, huh?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we're facing Jefferson High today," Percy explained. "Those punks are going down."

Percy walked over to his whole team, his stride just oozing leadership as he faced his team of twenty-four people. “Alright team, we’re gonna split into three groups. Team A consists of Troy, Eddie, Lenny, Felix, Alex, Morgan and Cleo. You guys will take the western flank. Team B: Lee, Zack, Arthur, Martin, Abraham, Bruce and Laura, you'll be taking the eastern flank. Team C is me and Annabeth here along with Ruben, Jack, Augusto, Daljeet and Lucas. We’ll be taking them on directly. Is everybody clear on that?"

"Yes, captain!" everyone chorused together.

Percy clapped his hands together. "Let's go!"

Annabeth grinned at Percy as they walked together. "You're getting good at that."

"Well, I do have experience in the leadership factor," Percy replied.

"Yeah, you certainly do," Annabeth agreed. "Hey, just out of curiosity, how good are you with that rifle? I mean, I've seen you try to aim with a bow."

Percy cocked a handgun and strapped it behind his back before picking up his rifle. "Believe me, I handle a firearm _way_ differently."

He handled guns like a dream. Annabeth hated to say it, but he was _amazing_. It was almost like watching the _Punisher_ in action. His ADHD kicked in and his senses opened up, he saw almost every opponent before they saw him. He even shot a guy behind him without even looking.

“Annabeth, duck!”

Annabeth did as Percy asked and ducked as Percy aimed his rifle behind him and fired without even looking. A few hundred feet behind them, an opponent grunted as he was shot and splattered onto the ground.

“Let’s keep moving,” he said and pointed forward.

Annabeth was left speechless.

And when someone did catch him off guard, he recovered quickly. An opponent dared to hide in a bush and surprised him. For a mortal, he was pretty skilled, managing to strip Percy’s rifle out of his hands. Percy didn’t seem bothered, though, as he kicked him in the chest to stun him and whipped out his handgun from behind his back and pushed him against a tree, firing three times into the opponent’s abdominal area, and the opponent slid to the ground.

Percy then proceeded to pick up his rifle without a breath wasted, like it was nothing.

Annabeth got a vision, imagining her boyfriend in the Navy or the Marines. Maybe he was a disaster with a bow, but he seemed to do just fine with every other weapon. He would have been a hit in the military, easily one of the best soldiers.

Annabeth shook her head, the last thing either of them was more war. All they wanted was peace. But it was satisfying to know that in the likely scenario of another war, Percy Jackson would be just fine. 

Long story short, they ended up winning the game. Percy had taken down two-thirds of the other team by himself.

Whatever happened to “there’s no I in team.”


	2. Sports

Everyone always took Percy for a swimming guy. They weren't wrong. But he wasn’t _just_ … that.

Annabeth discovered that when she spotted Percy in a batting cage. It had been a surprise, with her studying for a college class at a park in the Bay Area. Sure they lived in New Rome, but they both agreed that the classes that they taught there … they weren’t really up to standard to what they wanted. So even though they lived in New Rome, they both were currently enrolled at UC Berkeley.

Percy wasn’t all that interested in the classes themselves, though. Sure, he picked out some classes that might have sounded interesting, but as he learned, he wasn't a student. He was an athlete.

He was already a basketball guy. Annabeth had attended his games during the basketball season. She had been his personal cheerleader as he racked up 25 plus points every game. It always brought a smile to his face when she found the time to cheer him on in between the time that she studied for a class.

But as she came to find out, Percy liked baseball, too. She knew the baseball season was coming. It just surprised her to know just how much into sports Percy was.

She watched in fascination as the pitching machine launched baseballs towards Percy, which he would hit with a sound-resounding _crack_ , and the ball would slam into the top of the cage. And then he would do it again … and again … and again.

Gods almighty, he was a fantastic basketball player _and_ a fantastic baseball player. He had the build, tall and lean with legs that were built for sprinting short distances. And he was passionate about both sports.

By Annabeth’s logical perspective, it was no wonder Percy was such a fantastic athlete.

“If you want an autograph, you could just say it,” Percy said.

It dawned on her that Percy had noticed her presence. Percy turned around and even with the baseball helmet on, she could still see his casual and adorable smirk visible underneath the shadow of the helmet.

Annabeth grinned as she hooked her fingers onto the gate. “Hold your horses there, cowboy. You’re not a superstar yet.”

Percy grinned. “ _Yet_.”

“So … you play baseball, too?”

“Please, I was a T-Ball star before Smelly Gabe came around and took that away,” Percy said. “Once I got into Goode, my interest in baseball reignited.” Percy hit another home run. “I used to watch the Yankees a lot as a boy. I used to always want to play for them when I grew up.” Percy sighed. “That was a dream before I found out I was a demigod … to become a baseball star. Or basketball, that works, too.”

“Is that what you want now?” Annabeth asked.

Percy hit another home run. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I can handle the price that comes with it. Being a superstar, being hounded by paparazzi 24/7. But for now … it’s what I like. I like playing baseball, I like playing basketball. I’m not into classes like you, Wise Girl. I know you probably thought marine biology would be my thing, but … even that, I’m not sure about anymore.”

Annabeth pursed her lips. “Percy, you can only do whatever you feel in your heart like doing. If you want to become a famous athlete, then pursue that. If you want a regular job, do it, but only if truly want it. Whatever you want, I’ll support your decision in it.”

Percy hit another home run and smiled at Annabeth. He walked over to the machine and turned it off before walking over to the cage, standing on the other side of Annabeth. “Thanks, Annabeth. I love that I can always count on you.”

“Come here,” Annabeth said and puckered her lips through the gaps of the face.

Percy smirked and backed away. “You’ll have to earn that.” He held out his bat for her. “Think you got what it takes?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes but she sighed. Obviously, she wasn’t one for sports, but once in a while, it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun.

She entered the batting cage with Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, these are my only two. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.


End file.
